AQ Males X Reader
by Kestrel Lockhart
Summary: My first X Reader! Please give some advice! As usual, my chapters are rather short. Got a request for a paticular charrie? Tell me! I'll try my best! I won't stop until I've wrote a chapter or two for ALL the charries! Rated T for now, may change to M later... Teehee...
1. Artix

**A/N - This is my first X Reader :3 May be terrible, I'm not sure :3 Anyway! Enjoy!**

_**Guide - If you've read reader inserts before, you'll know that there's alot of contractions where you imput what's suitable. Here's the guide for the ones who haven't read any yet so you don't have to ponder for a long time on what this strange language means :3**_

_**H/L - Hair Length**_

_**H/C - Hair Colour**_

_**E/C - Eye Colour**_

You had known Artix for as long as you could remember... You two had been best friends as soon as you met. You two had been inseparable.

_You sat against a tree, sighing. You were an outcast. You stared longingly at a group of children, silently wishing for them to walk up to you and invite you to play. The wind blew your (H/L) hair ever so softly. You brushed a stray strand of (H/C) away from your face. _

_''I wanna be the tanky one!'' One complained._

_''Can I be the stealthy one?'' Another asked._

_''Yeah!'' The one who seemed to be the leader of the game said._

_''Can I play?'' A small girl asked._

_''No! You're a girl!'' The first one shouted._

_''Girls shouldn't be playing these sorts of games. Go away!'' The leader yelled. There goes your chances of getting into a game... You sighed deeper, more annoyed this time._

_'What idiots...' You think to yourself, your (E/C) eyes looking at the sad girl. You sigh again. You're considering if you should walk up to them and tell them what they did was wrong and that they should apologize to the girl. You shake your head, clearly knowing they'll just brush you aside. You begin to draw in the ground with a stick. You end up with a lovely picture of you slicing their heads off._

_''You seem quite lonely, you okay?'' You hear a voice ask. From a glance you could tell he was a Paladin. Your (E/C) orbs meet his hazel ones. They look down to your artwork then up to you again. ''Your art style is unique, I can tell you that.''_

_''You think?'' You smirked._

_''Yeah.'' He held out a hand. ''Wanna play?''_

You had cherished this moment, the day you finally got a friend. You weren't the best at socializing, Artix knew that, so he'd help you by introducing you to all his friends, Warlic, Yulgar, Hans, even Galanoth. You liked them. They were funny. You thought it was great to have someone alongside you, helping you slay all the monsters in sight, looting the gold Robina Hood had given them.

_''(Y/N)... I have to tell you something...'' Artix had said once. He looked rather sad._

_''What?'' You asked. ''Did you not get into the order?''_

_Artix shook his head. ''The exact opposite!'' He burst out!_

_''Artix! That's amazing!'' You grinned._

Now thinking back, that was far from amazing. He hardly visited you after that. You sigh as you walk up to a bench. You stare longingly at the sky, the clouds drifting by. Birds flying freely, silently wishing for your friend back.

''You seem lonely, you okay?'' A familiar voice asked. You turn around and pull him into a never-ending hug.

''I've missed you..'' You whisper into his ear.

''Me too, (Y/N), me too...''

**A/N - And that's a wrap! Now thinking back, this wasn't as romance-y as I thought it may be... But it almost made me cry... ._. I'm sensitive, don't judge me...**


	2. Ryuusei

**A/N : Hiyaaaz! So this req was from some writer called Kestrel Lockhart! Hmm... Seems familiar somehow... **

**Me : So, how did you like your chapter, Artix?**

**Artix : It was okay... There wasn't any undead slaying *Pouts***

**Me : Aww, is Artix grumpy?**

**Artix : *Crosses arms and looks away* No...**

**Me : Bob! Commence the wasabi rain!**

**And that's how Kestrel Lockhart was delayed with the next chapter. :3 The end.**

_**Ryuusei's POV**_

I had found you lying there, on the dirt. You seemed so peaceful, but then I noticed you were badly hurt. I was almost at a decision to leave you there. We had been enemies for a long time, then I remembered something. You were there. You helped my little sister... You didn't even realise it until they mentioned it... I had no choice but to repay the favour.

_**Narrator -like POV**_

You snap your eyes open. You had been fighting some thieves... You checked your pockets. The visible gold was gone but they hadn't found the hidden compartments. You smirked. Thieves could be so idiotic sometimes... Then you realised... This wasn't the same place as before... Where had the trees gone? The road made from dirt? The sky? Clouds? This strange place had a roof. Walls. Could this be the their hideout? You sat up. You instinctively reached for your weapon. Nothing. You look down. Not there. Your (E/C) eyes scan the room. It was hung up. You were still in your (Insert Armour Here). Just then you hear the door creak open.

''Oh, you're awake?'' A familiar voice states.

''R... Ryuusei...'' You manage to stammer. You had known he was more or less useless, but not so useless that he'd hire thieves.

''You seemed to be in a bad condition when I found you, thought I'd help out a bit...'' He said, approaching closer.

''You make me seem like I can't take care of myself...'' You growl.

''Seemed like it.. Hold still...'' He tells you as he bandages your arm. It was your dominant one. He steps back after he's done. You look away.

''I don't need your help, Cartwright...'' You snarl.

''Not even a little 'thank you'? Oh well, always the one with the biggest ego, (Y/N)...'' Ryuusei rolls his eyes.

''Says the one who always dresses the flashiest...'' You mutter under your breath.

_Little did you know, that wasn't the last time he would act this way towards you. A few months later, he came to BattleOn._

''Anything else, (Y/N)?'' Yulgar asks you.

''Nope!'' You wave your goodbyes. You did need some health potions, though.

'_Man, being LORE'S chosen is great...' _You think to yourself. You suddenly feel cold. You see a man in red collapsing to the ground. Running closer, you realise it's Ryuusei Cartwright. You quickly get Warlic. He gives him a health potion.

After Warlic leaves, you sit down, waiting to greet him back to conciousness.

''Seriously, (Y/N), did I have to fake a faint to get this close to you?'' Ryuusei asks before pulling you into a deep kiss.

**Kestrel : Ryuusei! So glad you could make it, so, what did you think about this chapter?**

**Ryuusei : It was okay... It showed my soft side, though... Nobody's allowed to see my soft side...**

**Kestrel : Geez... You're worse than Artix...**

**Ryuusei : Hey... Kestrel... I have a question...**

**Kestrel : Go ahead...**

**Ryuusei : Did you write this for a certain person, Kestrel?**

**Kestrel : *Blushes* Whaaaaa? N... No! Definetly not! W... Why would you ask something like that?**

**Ryuusei : Because I heard you fangirling while writing this...**

**Kestrel : Oh...**

**Damn... That didn't go too well, now, did it? Oh well, I might write a Warlic next time... Be prepared... I have a really creepy idea for it...**


End file.
